A case in the middle of The Year
by kaloblack
Summary: A case that will end their separation, a mysterious crime, a military base, the reunion of all the squints and perhaps the development of their love or the end of their friendship. Rated M by subsequent chapters
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a story that has been circling my thoughts while in class for a few days. I don't want to make it too long, but I already have the first three chaps ready. I hope you like it. And a special thanks to xoc 13 for all her help, without her I would never publish anything either in English or Spanish**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones because if I did I would have had them kiss instead of hold hands for this season's finale. **

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Booth has little pleasures on these days. For example, he doesn't have a good night sleep because the sleeping bags or the so called beds in the barracks are not conducive to good sleep. He doesn't have hot food either; one more reason for missing the diner, Sid, and a soup from Mamma. Good food was a far away memory for Booth and sometimes he found himself thinking about one special meal: Macaroni and Cheese, her mac and cheese. But he didn't want to think about those things. A bath was also a far away luxury. He missed sitting in his bathtub in hot water with a comic in hand and his beer hat. This is why he enjoyed the only thing he head now; a hot shower that relaxed his muscles and eased off the stress of the last six months since returning to the military. But something even that was impossible.

-Sergeant Booth, the General would like to see you in his office.

-Now?

-Yes, Sergeant. It seems he's been looking for you since yesterday when we were on our training in pursuit.

-Alright, I'll be there in a minute- _Booth said as he toweled his body dry, nothing was sacred these days. _

-Ok, Seargent.

_Booth dressed as fast as he could and hurried to the General's office, not having the most remote idea of what the General had to talk to him about. As he arrived to the door of the office, Booth knocked on the door; three solid knocks and a voice instructed him to come in._

-You needed to see me, General? _Said Booth as he did a military salute. _

-Yes, Sergeant Booth. _He indicated Booth to rest his stance. _Please sit and get comfortable. We're having a long and difficult talk.

_The minutes passed and the General concluded his explanation, handing Booth a file with reports and photographs._

-Your saying that two bodies were found in the base and none of them are from fallen soldier in combat. Only one has been identified and both bodies were fund in isolated and unused places in the base. Is that right, Sir?

-More or less. The bodies were found with four months difference. The first was around your arrival time to the base and the other one was found a month and half ago. An investigation has been set up, but it's come back inconclusive. Both places were the bodies have been found were widely used until a year ago. The first-_he pointed at the first photograph_-was found in the western barracks that were used for the new arriving soldiers and the other body was found in the shed for old equipment.

-I understand, Sir. Are you asking for my help because I'm an FBI Agent? Because if that's what you need, then you can count on my collaboration. But more than needing me, what you need are some squints.

-I don't understand, Sergeant. What are these squints you're talking about?

-No, Sir. The squints are not a what, they're a who, because you need more than one for this case. _Booth flipped through the pages in the report and shook his head in the negative._ For example, I work with the squints in the Jeffersonian, Sir.

-What you're telling me is that the investigation so far is worthless?

-No, Sir. But all this-_Booth showed the contents in the file_-this is just police work. There's no evidence backed up by science and that's why you've hit a dead end on your leads and the investigation has not been prosperous, Sir.

-This is what I need to hear, solutions. So, what I need are some Squints? Where can I find them? At the Jeffersonian like you said?

-Yes, I suppose their replacements will bet there, although I don't know how good they'll be for the job

-Again I don't understand, Sergeant. Don't you work with them?

-Yes, Sir. I work with the squints in the Jeffersonian, but most of them took a sabbatical year or their out of the country working on other projects.

-Then when you left to return to the Army, they all headed their separate ways?

-Yes, No…I mean something like that, Sir.

-Ok, Tell me what I need to get. What kind of squints do I need to find?

-Well, Sir, I worked with a pathologist/medical examiner, a forensic artist with expertise in computers, an entomologist/mineralogist, sometimes a psychologist/profiler gave us a hand, and my partner is a forensic anthropologist.

-So, you need ten people to investigate this case?

-No, Sir, I know it looks like it is more people but they have more than one specialty and they're the best.

-Perfect, I'll look for the best and I'll bring them here so they can help you with your investigation.

-I'm sorry, Sir. I already told you I work with the best and they're not available. I'll help on whatever's necessary and I'll work with who ever you can find. I don't think they'll be as good as my squints. Maybe you should request a few specialists from NCSI.

-Yes, Sergeant, they've done an investigation and have come up with the same thing that's in the file. I want to keep this quiet. Your investigation will be parallel to the one the NCSI is doing; you have greater experience in this type of cases and that's why I want to have you lead the investigation.

-Thanks, Sir, but I already explained I relied on my team of squints. I didn't do it alone.

-Perfect, Sergeant. As soon as I hear from the squints you need, I'll let you know. You can leave now, Sergeant. _Booth excused himself and left the office. He had just the right amount of time to set up a team and get to work on._

-Captain Sanders, I need you to do an investigation-_The General spoke to the man who entered the office after Booth._

-Sure, General. Tell me what you need.

-I need the names of the team that worked in the Jeffersonian Institution with Sergeant Booth and where I can find them.

-You think we need them for the investigation, Sir?

-Well, Sergeant Booth says what we need are squints and that "his squints" are the best. So, I'll bring them so they can work on the case with him. I don't know how, but I'll bring them.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**So, you liked it, I hope to put the juicy soon, but I don´t want to skip details just to put the good juicy parts. and brighten my day with reviews. please**


	2. the firts squints

**This is the second chap. I had a crazy week, I even lost my cell phone, well I hope this helps pass the time, while I post the next chap (I believe it will be soon).**

**You know that it's not mine, because if it were a while ago those two would have married and had millions of kids, hahahaha.**

=======================0000000000==============================

General Anthony Sumers boarded a plane the following morning with a well prepared plan. It wasn't difficult to find the names of the people that formed Booth's team; the difficult part would be where to start. That took him a couple hours of consideration, but in the end he decided to start with those that stayed behind working in Washington, DC. They were key for the investigation and that way the equipment the lab possessed would be used to process the evidence. That's why the General pondered the correct way to approach the Squints.

FIRST OBJECTIVE: Washington, DC

* Dr. Camille Saroyan

* Dr. Lance Sweets (Compromise him to discretion; the FBI does not need to mesh in a military investigation)

SECOND OBJECTIVE: Paris, France

* Dr. Jack Hodgins (heir of the Cantilever Group)

* Angela Montenegro-Hodgins

THIRD OBJECTIVE: Maluku Island

* Dr. Temperance Brennan

She would be the most difficult to convince because of the project she was working on could help change the theories of Anthropology and other things that little importance had to the General, but would make it extremely difficult to bring Dr. Brennan in for the case.

He thought of those things while he approached the counter with a security guard from the Jeffersonian Institute standing behind it.

-Good afternoon,- _the guard saluted_

-I need to go to the medico-legal lab, it's important that I speak with the head of the department, Dr. Saroyan.

-Yes, Sir- the _guard answered immediately, handing a visitor's pass to the General. The phone rang and the guard had to answer before anything else. _I'm sorry, I have to answer this. I'll escort you to the lab in a minute; just allow me to take this call, Sir.

-If you want, I'll take him Joe- _said a singing voice behind the General._

-Thanks, Jenny. That would be great.

-Follow me, General?

-Yes, I'm General Sanders of the U.S. Army- _the face of the young woman lost it's color at that moment and with a trembling voice asked_

-Are you here because of Agent Booth? Is he okay? I'm sorry, I know this isn't my business, not this exactly…I mean you don't bring….

_He had seen that look many times and it was hard to misinterpret what it asked. It was clear that she knew Agent Booth. _

-No, I don't bring bad news about Agent Booth. You know him then?

-O sure- _she said it with pride, like if knowing Booth was the equivalent of knowing a celebrity, that seemed to be funny in a way_-I'm tech and assist at the lab and I have worked in the medico-legal lab for almost five years. I know everyone.

-Oh, I understand your preoccupation.

-You have no idea what it would be like if something happened to Agent Both. This lab would come crashing down, not because he works here, but because of the harsh impact it would have on all of us. Especially Dr. Brennan, she'd be devastated again.

-Are they very close?

-Anyone who sees them together thinks that they're a married couple, they're incredible. There was this one time that the FBI staged the death of Agent Booth and that almost killed Dr. Brennan. She didn't eat, hardly slept and she was working her way to the tomb next to his. They say that when she found out he was alive, she punched him so hard that he was sent crashing to the ground.

-What a passionate reaction.

-Yes, that was what Dr. Sweets was looking for, I think. I heard he was responsible for not telling Dr. Brennan that Agent Booth was not really dead.

-What did Dr. Sweets accomplish with that?-_this conversation is turning out to be very educational. It was giving lots of clues on how to deal with Dr. Brennan_.

-I don't know, but since he's their psychologist I think he wanted to prove something. I suppose that something is what is obvious for anyone who sees them together. She's a woman who practically went against the FBI to rescue him form his last abduction. The first time this happened to Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan searched for him alone, without help from anyone here, and she found him before the people from the FBI. What does that tell you? And I haven't told you what Agent Booth's done for her, but you know them. Are you looking for them? Because if you are let me tell you that they're on a sabbatical year, but you already know that because you know Agent Booth.

-How long will it be until we're at the lab?-_he asked in order to deviate the young woman's attention_- I'm looking for Dr. Saroyan.

-This is the lab, and that over there is the office of Dr. Saroyan. Do you want me to announce you? I think she's with Dr. Sweets at the moment.

_Perfect, two birds with one shot. Know he could save himself the trip to the Hoover. _

-No, thank you. It was nice meeting you, thank you once again.

-Alrighty then, laters.

_He made his way to the office Jenny had indicated. The poor girl didn't know how much help she had been to him. Now he could judge a few things about Dr. Sweets and with luck he'd have Dr. Brennan on a plane heading back to base in less time than he thought. So far everything was coming out to perfection. Just when he was about to knock on the office door, the door opened and he stumbled across both doctors. _

-Is Booth alright?-_the anguished voice of Camille Saroyan questioned. It seemed the General represented bad news. _

-Dr. Saroyan, I suppose, would it bother you if we spoke in private?

-But…-_the weak voice of Sweets started, but Cam was quicker._

-Dr. Sweets can be present too, if it doesn't bother you. He also know Booth.

-Of course, I need to speak with both of you. I would just prefer it if our conversation was behind closed doors, Dr. Saroyan.

-Sure, there's no inconvenience,- she said as they stepped inside the office and she closed the door once again-but I feel like I'm at a loss. You know my name and you haven't answered my question regarding Booth.

-Very true. First, let me introduce myself. I'm Anthony Sumers U.S. Army and as you suspect my presence is associated with Sergeant Booth, but it's not about him. This is about something that needs your expertise, let me explain more clearly…-_and with that he began the same explanation he gave Booth and handed Cam a copy of the investigation so far and photos._

-I see and honestly, Booth's right. None of this will sustain in court.

-Yes, Sergeant Booth revised the contents in the file and concluded the same thing. This is why the necessity to have the Jeffersonian team for this investigation.

-The Jeffersonian team at the moment is another one, General. Without counting Dr. Saryoan and I, the rest are substitutes. I don't know if Booth told you that part, well great part, of the team is not in DC.

-Of course he said it, just like he said he'd work with anyone I could get, but what I'm looking for is to reunite the whole original group. Today I'm taking a plane to meet with Dr. Hodgins and his wife.

-I don't know how realistic those expectations are, General. Count me and Sweets in. In all case, and maybe, you could get Hodgins and Angela to collaborate, but Dr. Brennan's a whole different story.

-You two consider that she will refuse to help in this case?

-No, Dr. Brennan will never refuse to help, but she will not leave her dig. She'll say that she'll do the investigation at distance, acting as a consultant for the investigation. She'll even recommend a qualified Forensic Anthropologist she trusts will be beneficial for the job.

-There will be no human power that will get her to leave her dig-_maybe it would be more difficult than the General thought, but maybe all it needed was some more persuasion. At that moment the phone in the office rang and Cam excused herself to answer, she listened and said,_

-No, that was fine. Tell them to wait; I'll be there in a minute. Don't let them move it,-_she hanged up and took a deep breath_-Excuse me for a minute, I have to take care of an inconvenience and I'll be back in a few minutes.

-Dr. Saroyan, remember you're working with substitutes that require time for adaptation…

-No, Sweets, it's been five months and they do it again. I'm going to solve this once and for all-_and with that she was out of the office, this was the opportunity the General needed to question the Psychologist about his patients, but how to begin?_

-So, Dr. Sweets, according to your criteria, I don't have a chance to get Dr. Brennan out of her dig in Maluku?

-Dr. Brennan is a woman of science. The challenge this project on the island represents is of once in a lifetime. If you had a logic reason for which she had to prioritize an investigation over this Anthropological discovery, she'd accept. But there's nothing logical that you could give her that will convince her.

-I understand. And what if I sent Sergeant Booth, do you believe he'll be capable of convincing her?-_he needed to try, even if that wasn't the idea he had in mind._

-I don't think anything that Agent Booth would tell her, sorry I'm used to it, Sergeant Booth, would make her change her mind. And he knows it, that's why he said he would work with anyone you could get.

-I thought they were very close, that they would do anything for the other? I suppose there are limits for everything, even for them and what they're capable of doing.

-What you're saying is correct. They have done everything for the other, to put it in Booth's words, he would die and kill for her and Dr. Brennan would do the same, but this is not an extreme situation that would require appealing to those specific emotions.

_Bingo, thought the General. That's what he wanted to hear; now all was settled. Today without knowing they had done it, Jenny and Sweets solved the problem Dr. Brennan represented._

-I apologize for the interruption,-_Cam said as she returned to the offic_e-where were we?

-There's no need to apologize, Dr. Saroyan. I thank both of you for your time. I'll take into consideration what you've told me about Dr. Brennan. Independently of that, can i count on your support, right?

-Yes, count with my support and Dr. Sweets'.

-Dr. Sweets, I don't have to remind you that the FBI should not know about the investigation. This is a military issue; I hope this won't cause problems for you.

-No, I can work externally and collaborate with other institutions. I don't see why there would be an initial problem.

-Perfect then. It's been a pleasure to meet you both.

-General, can I bother you with a few things before you leave? They pertain to the investigation.

-No, Dr. Saroyan, tell me what you need exactly- _Cam took a notepad sheet from her desk and wrote down a list and handed it over to the General. _

-That's what I think is the most urgently needed. I would need those samples ASAP to start with the tests that need to be done.

-Those samples will be on their way in the morning. I'll keep in contact and thanks to you both.

_He exited the office and the Jeffersonian with more convection than before. His plan was working, there was no doubt. The team would reunite; luck was on his side and soon with the help of the Squints and Booth, soon he'd know how was behind the murder of two people on his Base. And with that he'd know who was behind the murder of his brother. Yes, the first identified body was of a soldier, but the second was not unidentified; it was his brother Martin Sumers, the Captain and Medic of the Army's base. And who was responsible for his death would pay and he would make sure of it. Once inside the taxi, the General dialed a number on his satellite phone and waited to talk to someone on the other end._

-Captain Sanders, I need you to arrange everything so you can take a plane to the Island of Maluku.

-I don't understand, General, you don't think you'll make it back in time? General, I can modify the flight time if it's necessary.

-It's not because I can't make the flight, Captain, and I do want you to change the orders for the flight. I want you to take the flight today or by the latest early tomorrow for that island. But don't bother to talk with Dr. Brennan. As soon as I can, I'll use my computer to send you a file. Print it on official paper and seal it like the envelope with give the families of the disappeared in combat. Do you understand where I'm going, Captain?

-Perfectly, General.

====================00000000==================================

**I almost have well thought out the chapter with the M rating, but I still need a bit of inspiration. Reviews are inspiring, so it's up to you guys:)**


	3. bringing squints and their queen

**This chap cost me a lot. I wrote and un-wrote a few times, hope you enjoy it.**

**Once again, nothing of Bones is mine. Although I have some striped socks that Booth would like =====================000000====================================**

_La Residence du Berry, hotel where the Hodgins are staying in one of their stops for their trip. The place wasn't difficult to find, now all he had to do was not allow any of the hotel workers to discover him as he made his way to the Hodgins' room. And that in itself was whole different task. But the sniper training he'd had so long ago, yet not used, allowed him to reach the room without being seen. He needed to talk to the Hodgins, but he didn't want them to be alerted. He wanted the surprise factor, just like with Dr. Saroyan and Dr. Sweets. In front of the door, he took a last breath before he confronted his next objective; and entomologist who believed in secret conspiracies and his wife. The irony was that this conspiracy wasn't planed by the government, but by him. But perhaps that would also play in his favor. With three firm knocks on the door he waited for an answer._

-Ange, did you order room service?

-No, but it could be the neighbors due to the noise we made last night.

-Oh, please. We weren't that loud and these walls are not so thin like the ones from the hotel in Paris.-_the recently married couple sounded like they were having lots of fun. Perhaps the situation would get complicated now that things with Dr. Brennan looked good. While this crossed his mind, the door opened and the man in front of General Sumers eyed him suspiciously before asking, _

-Yeah?

-Dr. Hodgins, I suppose. I'm General Sumers of the U.S. Army. Would you grant me a minute to speak with you?-_these words hadn't quite left his mouth when the General was face to face with a beautiful woman, her face full of horror._

-Is Booth okay?-_it was the third time in less than three days that someone had asked him that. Didn't these people know that the friends and co-workers were not contacted by the army when something happened to a soldier? Only the family was contacted…but his thought was shortstopped there, they all seemed like a family with one another._

-Dr. Hodgins and his wife, I suppose. Can we speak in private? Please, what I need to inform you is delicate and a hotel hall doesn't strike me as the most appropriate place.

-That's true, Jack. Let the General in. General Sumers, right?-_Angela asked as she allowed the man to enter and ushered him to the small living room inside the suite._

-Yes, and the reason for my visit is to solicit your help for an investigation. Sergeant Booth believes you are the best in your respective fields and I want to reunite his original team for the investigation.

-Booth sent you to find us? I don't know why that doesn't sound like Booth-_Hodgins said with greater suspicion in his eyes. _

-I didn't say Sergeant Booth sent me to look for you guys, exactly. He pointed out that what I needed for this investigation were, and I'll use his word, SQUINTS. He also said that his SQUINTS were the best. This is why we need you for the investigation.

-How did you find us? Why if Booth didn't send you directly to us, and I assume he didn't tell you where to find us because he doesn't know exactly in which part of France where are in…

-Jack…please, why does it matter that he found us?

-But Ange…-_Angela sent him a warning glare and turned to face the General._

-Tell me General, have you spoken with Brennan? Is she part of the investigation? Is Cam aware? Where would be process the evidence if we decided to help? Could we be able to see Booth?

-Yes, you'll be able to see Sergeant Booth, but through video conference with the Jeffersonian. That's where the evidence will be processed. In fact, a part of the evidence is already on it's way by Dr. Saroyan's request, who also already assured her collaboration for this investigation. And on Dr. Brennan, she'll be contacted tomorrow or the day after. The island she's in is not very accessible. But we'll have an answer by the latest in two days.

-I don't know if it the best thing to do is leave Bren for last.

-You think Dr. B will refuse to participate?

-Bren left to that island because…-_but in that moment Angela remembered that the General was still there and changed her tact_-the project she's working on is very important. I don't know if she'll want or can leave it.

-I'm aware of that, but I hope I will be able to convince Dr. Brennan.

-It's obvious you don't know her-_Hodgins said with humor_

-Well, nothing's been said yet. So, we can count on your participation? I understand you are on vacation, but the necessity and urgency of this investigation obliges me to insist.

_Hodgins watched Angela for a few seconds and the General was sure they were having a silent conversation. After a few minutes, Hodgins said:_

-Alright, you can count on us. I'll arrange everything for a departure today and we'll be at the Jeffersonian by the time you convince Dr. B. If you achieve it, that is.

-Magnificent,-the general rose and shook the couple's hands-I'll call Dr. Saroyan and inform her that you are on your way to collaborate with the investigation. Thank you for you time.

-General, it's not necessary for you to contact Cam. I'll call her later while my husband arranges everything to head back. Don't worry about us or Cam. Your only preoccupation should be Bren. She'll be difficult to convince. We'll keep in contact. _And with that he had surpassed two obstacles, he thought as he exited the hotel. He took a cab and used his phone one more time, waiting for someone to pick up and said,_

-Captain Sanders, I hope you're ready to depart. Do you have everything ready? The letter and the people for your arrival?

-Yes, General, everything's in order. Even the modifications for the offices are installed just like you ordered.

-Perfect, don't forget my instructions. I'm counting on you for this. I need her to accept leaving the excavation. Do everything that's in your power to convince her to leave if the letter isn't enough, got it?

-Yes, sir. Leave it all in my hands. Don't worry; she won't refuse.

Captain Sanders recounted in his head the precise orders the General had given as he hastily made his way to the tent he was told Dr. Brennan was working in. _Do everything that's in your power to convince her,_ those were the exact same words the general use and he couldn't fail him. This mission, as ironic as it sounded, seemed more difficult than rescuing imprisoned soldiers from the enemy. But he'd do everything he could and with one last sigh, he entered the tent. He found who he supposed was Dr. Brennan. It was the moment of truth.

-Good day. I'm sorry, are you Dr. Brennan?-_but he received no response. He tried by clearing his throat, but even then she didn't turn. Whatever it was she was examining was very interesting and required all of her concentration. The only way to catch her attention was to get closer. Decided to do so, he walked the short distance and called for her attention yet again. _

-Excuse me, are you Dr. Brennan?- in that instant it seemed she heard him and she slowly turned.

-Yes, I'm Dr. Brennan and you are?

-I'm sorry for the interruption, Dr. Brennan. I'm Captain Joshua Sanders of the U.S. Army- _and composing the most resigned and hurting expression on his face, he took out the letter, extending it towards her. _I must give you this.- _he didn't add anything else and observed as the woman's facial expression gradually showed the recognition of the situation, even more when her eyes danced over the words in the letter a few times before returning her eyes on him with even greater confusion._

-What does this mean, Captain? This letter doesn't say….in this letter…-_it was hard for her to speak; it was hard for her to breathe_-What should I interpret with this?

-Dr. Brennan, I don't know more than you do at the moment. What I do know is that the situation is urgent and we require of your presence immediately. If you accept, everything's ready to depart and we'll land on the base very early tomorrow. There you will be able to inquire further. I just follow orders. I'm sorry I can't provide any further information.

_The silence became solemn and was only interrupted by the voice of a woman who entered the tent in that instant._

-Dr. Brennan, Dr. Young is very worried…, where are you going, Dr. Brennan? What's going on?

-Ms. Wick, I don't have time to explain. All I need is for you to inform Dr. Young that I will be gone for a few days and that I need you to do is supervise the advances on the excavation. I'll be back as soon as I can.- _and changing direction, Bones turned to the Captain._ –Give me a few minutes. I'll meet you at the entrance. I'll just grab a few things for the trip.

_And with that she disappeared from the tent. The other woman was trying to process everything and she seemed to contemplate the situation at the same time. After a few seconds she said,_

-Does this have to do with Agent Booth? No, it's not true! Oh God! He can't!God!-_but he couldn't hear the rest because the young woman left after her mentor and he made his way to the entrance of the dig. Everything was easier than anyone would have expected. When he reached the entrance, he used the radio to call the air base that was waiting for them to send them to the military base. It would be a complete mission once they landed._

_No email in his life had made him happier like the one he had just received. Everything was ready and soon, very soon everything would be solved. He read the email one more time and this time he couldn't help but read it aloud. _

**General Sumers.**

**Mission complete. Objective secured. We'll land tomorrow at 0700 hrs.**

**Captain Sanders**

_It was a short email, but it assured the success of the investigation. Now the last loose end on this needed to be secured. _

-Sergeant Preston.

-Yes, General.

-Where are Sergeant Booth and his men?

-Tactic recognition exercise, General. They should be back at 0400, sir.

-Perfect. As soon as he's here, inform him that he needs to be in my office at 0700 hrs, Sergeant. You may leave.

-Yes, Sir.

_A terribly tired Booth headed to the General's office that morning. So little pleasures in his life and sleeping wasn't one of them lately; two hours of sleep wasn't nearly enough. Although he was tired, he knocked on the door and entered when he was given permission. For some reason Booth knew that this day would turn out to be one hell of a crazy day._

-Sergeant Booth, take a seat. I have important news for you. I have the squints you need for the investigation. What do you think?

_Booth stared at the General with an inquisitive look for a few seconds. Something was not right, but he didn't know what yet. Perhaps it was nothing, but his instinct told him there was something the General was hiding. _

-When will I start the investigation…-_but a few knocks on the office door interrupted Booth's question and both the General and Booth rose from their seats._

It was 0650 hrs and the small plane landed on the military base. Brennan had not said a single word during the whole flight and she hadn't been able to rest for a single second. Images of horrible things crossed her mind…Booth dead o badly injured…drowning or burning, being tortured and hundreds of other horrible situations the letter hid. She opened the letter yet again and re-read it for the thousandth time. She wanted it to have more information, she wanted the letter to be clear and specific, she wanted it to say the truth, but at the same time she found consolation in its ambiguity. Because maybe Booth was alright, maybe it was all an error and she reread the letter again as she held the un-useful tears that had been threatening to fall all throughout the flight.

**Dear Dr. Brennan**

**It is unfortunate having to request under these circumstances and via this letter your immediate presence at the Bagram Military Base. This is the Base Master Sergeant Booth was assigned to, allowing me to be aware of your work relationship and friendship with him. I would like to be more specific as to why your presence is necessary, but the circumstances cannot allow me to give any further details.**

**General Anthony Sumers**

_As the plane made its descend and she followed Captain Sanders towards the offices in the military complex, Bones couldn't help but ask the hows and whys of this. It also made her think that maybe they shouldn't have left DC. The Captain stopped in front of a small building. _

-We're here, Dr. Brennan.-_She nodded and followed him as they entered the building's interior. There was a door, but after that everything else was blurry when the Captain opened the door because in front of her was Seeley Booth, perfectly whole. _

_When someone knocked on the door, Booth would have never guessed who was on the other side of that door. Booth was just about to ask when the investigation would begin when those knocks interrupted him. Both the General and Booth rose when the door creaked open. Never in his life had he imagined what would happen next. _

-Oh, you're okay, Booth-_A voice hoarse and filled of emotion assaulted her. She practically threw herself in his arms and that startled Booth even more. But what happened next brought him back to reality: a slug dead on the face and a shove._

-Why the hell did you have to do this to me?-_she said, shoving the letter on his chest and once he held it, she backed away and said._

-Since I can see you're fine, I'm leaving. This was unacceptable, Booth. I never thought you'd play with something like this.-and with that Bones exited the office and after her the General, leaving a confused and angry Booth. In what kind of mess had the General put him in and why was Bones so pissed.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0==

**GOOD?BAD?REALLY BAD?NONE OF THE ABOVE?TELL ME IF ON THE RIGHT TRACK. BECAUSE IF THIS IS BAD, I WILL STOP WRITING THIS.**


End file.
